


Only Love Breaks a Heart

by nek0zawakun



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun
Summary: They were attracted to each other from the moment they met, but life is a cruel thing.
Relationships: Ichijou Takuma/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Only Love Breaks a Heart

**Only Love Breaks a Heart [Ichijou Takuma One-Shot] for lovexconspiracy**

“I hope you understand how important this girl is to us.” Kaien Cross said resting his chin on his hands and looking at Kuran from above his glasses.

“I can assure that I do indeed.” Kuran replied looking calmly at the headmaster of the school.

“Very well then.” Kaien stood up and walked to the window. He crossed his arms on his chest looking outside. “You must keep in mind that if the hunters manage to capture her the vampire era will fall...they will wipe out every vampire from the earth surface.” Headmaster fixed the glasses and turned around.

“I am aware of that.” Kuran stood up and gracefully made his way to the door. He stopped and turned around facing the headmaster, his wavy hair framed his pale face perfectly. “She will be protected around us.” He said walking out of the office.

Kaien stood still looking at the place where just a minute ago the royalty of vampires stood. He sighed and pressed his hands to his head. “I really hope you are right Kuran, I really do.”

***

Aura ran her hands through her soft hair and looked at herself in the mirror. Her loose shirt seemed too big for her while her tight school trousers hugged her small curves perfectly. She grabbed two geisha sticks and quickly put her hair up allowing two stands to frame her face. She quickly put her shoes on when someone knocked on the door. She sighed and quickly made her way to the large wooden door. She opened it just enough to see who it was.

“Are you ready?” Kaname asked smiling at her sweetly.

“Hai, Kaname-sama.” She replied walking out of her room. Kaname looked up and down at the girl in front of him, another smile creeping on his face. She definitely was a royalty. Her manners and her appearance gave her away. Kuran took her hand gently into his and led her down the ridiculously long corridor. They stopped in front of a tall white door. Kuran turned his gaze to the petite girl and smiled. “Are you ready?” he asked his silky voice seemed to calm her down. Aura nodded a small smile appearing on her pretty face. Kuran pushed the door and took a step aside allowing her to pass first. As soon as she stepped into the room it fell silent. Everybody turned their heads towards them and stared. Aura shifted uncomfortable and looked at Kuran, he nodded his head lightly.

“This is Aura Valinor; she will be joining us from today.” Kaname announced. Aura took a step closer towards everyone and smiled lightly pushing a stand of her hair behind her slightly long elfish ear.

“Konnichiwa.” She said bowing her head lightly.

“I expect you all to behave around Aura.” Kuran said looking at Aido who ignored every word he said. Aido quickly made his way to the new girl and lifted her pale face with his index finger.

“Aren’t you a little beauty?” He said gently caressing her cheek with his hand. Aura’s eyes widened lightly at his actions. She placed her hand on his and quickly removed it from her face.

“Arigato Aido-san, but no touching.” She said her green eyes sparkling lightly. Aido’s jaw dropped; he squealed and wrapped his arms around her small body lifting her up in the air.

“Kaname-sama, she is so cute! Too cute,” his eyes sparkled as he spun the girl around the room singing, earning a hard slap over the head from Kaname. Aido pouted letting the girl go. “What was that for?”

“Did you not hear me?” Kuran said solemnly, “I just said to behave.”

“But she...”

“But nothing; if you will not behave around her I will make sure you do...” Kuran hissed angrily clenching his fists when a small hand was placed over his. He turned his head and looked at the new girl. She smiled at him; Kuran felt his body relax on an instant and anger fading away. He let out a sigh and turned back to Hanabusa. “Don’t do it again.” he said.

Hanabusa pouted and stalked to his place near Kain who just shook his head in disapproval.

“Aura these are: Kain, Ruka, Shiki and Ichijou...” Kuran introduced the rest of the people in the room.

Aura looked at each one of them with a small smile until her gaze stopped on the last mentioned person. Ichijou. She tilted her head to the side scanning the man with her eyes. His blonde hair shone in the dim light of the candles perfectly framing his long pale face, his emerald eyes sparkled with hidden passion as he looked back at her. Aura opened her mouth lightly yet no words came out. She didn’t know what she wanted to say to the man she just met, the man she was hopelessly so drawn to from the first sight.

Ichijou slowly approached her and took her hand in his gently pressing his soft lips to her tender flesh as if he was afraid to hurt her. He felt as if she had an invisible strings attached to his body. He pulled away shaking his head lightly. He felt dizzy and light headed. Aura furrowed her eyebrows.

“Are you okay, Ichijou-sama?” she asked putting her hand on his shoulder looking into his eyes worriedly.

“Hai, I am fine.” He replied rubbing his temples. _*What is wrong with me?*_

“Ichijou, Aura I need to speak to you...” Kuran said raising his eyebrow. “...alone.” he added looking at everybody else. Each one stood up and quickly exited the room getting his hint. Aido stopped at the door and looking back smirking at Aura. He winked and blew her a kiss quickly exiting under Kaname’s death glare.

“Take a seat,” he said making himself comfortable in a large leather armchair. “The reason I wanted to talk to you is the following; since you Aura are going to staying with us you need protection from the hunters, the only way I can guarantee you 100% safety is if someone will always be around you.” Kuran started slowly, carefully separating every word. “Ichijou you are the most responsible person I’ve ever known, I trust you with my life and now...” he said turning to face Aura, “...I trust you with hers too.”

Silence fell between them. They looked at each other quietly each one processing the words in their heads.

“So from now on you two will be sharing a room together and Aura...please do not go anywhere by yourself. It is too dangerous even if you are on the academy’s territory it isn’t 100% safe to wonder around.”

Aura nodded quietly looking at her hands. It felt as if she was imprisoned...in a very welcoming and safe, but still a prison. She sighed and looked up at Kaname.

“Hai, Kaname-sama.” She said quietly.

Kaname smiled and turned his gaze at Ichijou whose eyes never left the girl. “Show her to your room and make sure she has everything she needs.” He ordered standing up. The two followed his action and all of them made their way to the exit.

***

**Ichijou’s POV:**

_I sat quietly on one of the armchairs in my room thinking. What I felt towards that girl was strange and outrageous. I’ve never seen her before but somehow I felt as if I’ve known her all my existence. I sighed and rubbed my temples. I crossed my arms on my chest and closed my eyes listening to the running water in the shower...she was there. A small smile played on my lips as I subconsciously imagined hot water running down her slim body, her wet hair sticking to her face and her lips...I sighed and shook my head, I didn’t know where these thoughts came from but I didn’t like them. How can anyone be so attached to the person they just met? It was ridiculous!_

_The water stopped running and I heard shuffling behind the door. Another image of Aura drying her body invaded my mind making me groan in frustration. After a couple of minutes the bathroom door opened. I looked up and stared at the young girl in front of me._

_Aura stood in the middle of the room clenching the sides of her silky red night gown. The contrast of her fair skin and blood red colour of the cloth she was wearing was so inviting, it took me almost all of strength not to reach out and touch her. Another sigh escaped my lips as I stood up and slowly approached her._

_“You can take the bed, I’ll sleep on the floor.” I said a small smile spreading my face. She raised her hand and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear._

_“It is your room Ichijou-sama...I can’t take away your comfort, I will sleep on the floor.” Her quiet and pleasant voice teased my ears increasing my heart beat. I chuckled lightly and ran my fingers over the tender flesh of her cheek._

_“Its fine, don’t worry about it, take the bed.” I said and started making my way to the bathroom when a small hand grabbed mine. I froze and quickly turned around just to meet two beautiful green eyes looking into mine._

_“Let’s share it.” she said letting me go._

_I looked at her in confusion. “Let’s share the bed.” She explained sensing my confusion. I opened my mouth to protest but she gently placed her finger on my lips preventing me from speaking. I don’t know what took over me but in an instant I grabbed her hand and pulled her closer; my lips connected with the soft skin on her shoulder. She froze not able to move as I continued gently caressing her skin with my lips and hands. A soft moan escaped her lips making me smile._

_I don’t know what would have happened if a knock on the door didn’t interrupt me. I shivered and let her go. She took a step back looking at me shocked. I pressed my hand to my forehead and quickly walked to the door. It was Kaname. The expression on his face was unreadable and I could swear that he knew what happened._

_“Come out for a minute.” He said solemnly. I nodded and stepped out of the room closing the door behind me._

_Kaname crossed his arms on his chest and gave me a hard look. “What’s wrong?” I asked._

_“You tell me.” he replied glaring lightly._

_“I...”_

_“Listen Ichijou, whatever feelings you have for her have to stop.” Kaname said with a sigh. I looked at him in confusion._

_“What does that have to do with anything?” I asked solemnly. I didn’t like that Kaname was intruding in my private life. I didn’t like the fact that he was telling to stay away from the beautiful creature was assigned to protect._

_“Aura Valinor has a fiancé.” His voice striked me through the heart, they pained and torn me apart yet I couldn’t understand why. “Their marriage was arranged when she was born and as you can understand it is very important for the vampire race.” Kaname explained piercing me with his eyes._

_“Does she know about it?” I finally managed to ask._

_“No, and she doesn’t need to for now.” Kaname replied pushing himself away from the wall he was leaning on. “Remember what I told you Ichijou, do not get attached.” With that he left leaving me alone with my thoughts._

**END POV!!**

Aura sat on the bed slowly running her hairbrush through her hair when the door opened and Ichijou walked in; she turned around and smiled at him, but to her surprise she met a pair of cold emerald eyes. She looked at him in confusion but he didn’t say a word. What could he possibly say? Ichijou walked into the bathroom and closed the door locking it from the inside. He leaned on the wall and slid down to the floor hiding his face in his hands. He didn’t know how long he was in the bathroom but when he came out Aura was already asleep. He walked closer to the bed and looked at her. She laid on her back, her head slightly turned to the side and lips slightly parted; the straps of her nightgown slid down her hands giving him a better view of her beautifully developed breasts. Ichijou ran his fingers through his hair and laid down on the edge of the bed. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep when a pair of thin arms wrapped around him. He froze when Aura pulled herself closer to him pressing her breasts to his back.

She moved up and rested her face next to his. Ichijou took a deep breath and slowly turned around. She was asleep. She murmured something in her sleep pulling him closer, their faces just inches away. Oh how he wanted to just press his lips to hers and kiss her senseless, but he knew he couldn’t. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he gently wrapped his arms around her fragile structure, scooting her closer to him. He didn’t want to think what would happen in the morning. He closed his eyes slowly drifting to sleep.

***

Aura yawned quietly and opened her eyes. She sat up on the bed and looked at Ichijou’s sleeping figure feeling how an invisible force pulled her body towards him. She reached out and touched his face, slowly trailing her fingers to his neck then his chest. Ichijou shifted in his sleep but didn’t wake up. Aura smiled and got off the bed. She looked at the time happy that she still had a couple of hours before the class started. She quickly put on her clothes and looked out of the window. It was already dark, meaning the Day Classes were already in their dorms. Silently she made her way out of the room closing the door behind. She ran down the corridor and to the exit.

A small smile spread on her face as she inhaled the chilly night air; it caressed her skin playing with hair, pushing it behind. Aura slowly made her way to the park looking around the surrounding. She was happy that she came to Cross academy, the place was beautiful and welcoming and that is where she met...him. A soft sigh escaped her lips as her mind travelled to his sleeping figure. Something cracked making her snap out of her thoughts. Aura shivered and turned around.

“Hello beautiful.” Aido said smiling widely and quickly approaching her.

“Ohayo, Aido-sama.” Aura bowed lightly making her hair fall on her face.

“Now, now...no need for formalities, just call me Aido.” He said lifting her chin with his fingers. He leaned closer inhaling the sweet scent of her. “Your blood...smell so good.” He whispered gently touching her face with his lips. Aura took a step back but he pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her waist and tilting her head to the side. He pressed his lips to the tender skin of her neck, and then trailed his tongue over the place where the main artery was positioned.

“Please Aido...” Aura whispered clenching onto his arms. She felt something sharp press to her neck. “Don’t...”

The pressure increased, but suddenly Aido was thrown off her. She turned around and gazed at the angry Ichijou. If looks could kill Aido would have been dead. Ichijou’s eyes were red with anger and...Blood lust.

“What the hell are you doing?” he growled angrily slowly approaching Aido.

“We were just having a little fun.” Aido smirked easily reading the look in Ichijou’s eyes. “Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it yourself...” he added receiving a punch in the face which sent him flying on the ground. Ichijou hovered over him reading to tear the smirking Aido apart when a sudden voice made them freeze.

“What is going on here?”

Ichijou stood up and turned around facing no other than Zero himself. He held out his gun pointing at the vampires.

“Nothing.” Ichijou replied his eyes gaining their original colour.

He turned his gaze to Aura who was looking at Zero hypnotized. Ichijou opened his mouth to say something when she did something he didn’t expect; she rushed over to Zero wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Zero dropped his gun, his hands slowly travelling around her.

“Zero...” she mumbled into his neck.

“Aura...” he whispered pressing her harder to his chest.

“What is going on here?” Kaname’s annoyed voice said as he slowly approached them, his gaze hardened at the sudden sight of the two people hugging the guts out of each other. “Let her go.” His cold voice pierced the awkward silence. Zero didn’t budge holding the girl tighter. “I said let her go.” Kaname snapped angrily losing his patience.

Aura turned around to face the three vampires behind them with a soft smile plastered on her face.

“Kaname-sama...” she called letting go of Zero. He gently set her on the ground and wrapped his arms around her glaring at the vampires. “Zero is a good friend of mine.” She said smiling widely.

“He’s a hunter and you are a vampire.” Ichijou hissed out not meaning to sound so rough. Aura’s gaze hardened.

“Aura is the only vampire I’d never hurt.” Zero said coldly. “She’s the only one I...” he stopped thinking over the words coming from his mouth. He shook his head and silence filled between them again.

“Aura, go with Ichijou now.” Kaname said emotionlessly glaring at the blonde vampire/hunter who was still hugging her fragile body. Aura sighed heavily turning around to Zero; a smile spread on her face as she looked into his lavender eyes.

“I’ll see you later?” she asked almost desperately, it was so good having someone she knew around, someone she used to play with secretly when they kids, someone so close to her heart.

“You can count on that,” Zero replied. A slightly visible smile playing on his lips; Aura furrowed her eyebrows.

“Zero lean closer.” She ordered. Zero raised his eyebrows in surprise yet obeyed. As soon as their faces were inches away, she reached out and pulled the sides of his face. “SMILE!!” she laughed lightly, her laughter echoing a soft melody in Ichijou’s ears. He waited impatiently clenching his hands and watching the scene with his breath stuck in his throat. He frowned lightly but smiled. Aura turned around and quickly made her way to Ichijou; he grabbed her hand and quickly started dragging her away into the building without a single word. When they were in his room he let her go and started pacing around.

“Ichijou-sama...”Aura started.

“What is wrong with you?” he finally snapped not able to control his anger. Aura took a step away from him looking at him sadly but he continued. “You could have been hurt! Why would you do something so irresponsible and childish?” he asked glaring at her lightly.

Aura’s eyes glared small daggers at him. He hated being called childish; she just hated it so much. She pushed the annoying strand of her hair behind her ear and crossed her arms on her chest.

“Gomen-nasai for not wanting to wake you up.” She snapped back. Ichijou was taken aback by her sudden outburst. His facial expression softened as he slowly approached her and here it was again. That feeling...that pulling feeling of need and desire; they stood looking into each other’s eyes quietly until Ichijou finally broke the silence.

“Gomen Aura-Hime...I didn’t mean to snap at you.” He said quietly, the last traces of anger faded being replaced by the feeling of pleasant warmth that spread over his body.

Aura didn’t reply; she raised her head lightly smelling the air...smelling his blood. How could she not notice before? The smell of his blood...it was so tempting. She reached out and clenched his shirt in her fists bringing his face closer, her eyes changing to red. Ichijou smiled lightly understanding what she wanted. He wrapped his arms around her bringing her body closer and tilting his neck to the side giving her the perfect view of his pale flesh. With her still in his hands he slowly sat down on the floor. Aura leaned to his neck and sniffed it...just the smell of him was making his moan in pleasure. Ichijou expected a bite but it never came instead her soft lips touched his neck, gently caressing the sensitive flesh. Ichijou moaned into her hair holding her tighter. He knew it was wrong but he couldn’t pull himself away. Aura ran her fingers through his hair before her fangs gently pierced his skin. She closed her eyes in ecstasy.

Ichijou felt his blood boil and quickly leave his body; he placed his hand on the back of her head pushing it slightly harder into his neck. He closed his eyes loving the feeling she was giving; never in his life had he enjoyed this much his blood taken away. After a couple of minutes Aura pulled away from his neck and licked two small holes which healed immediately. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she gently wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. All this time he held her close to his body.

“Gomen-nasai Ichijou...” she whispered into his ear slightly touching it with her lips.

Ichijou was silent. He didn’t want to speak. He wanted to enjoy the moment they were sharing for as long as possible...though it was wrong and he knew that, but she didn’t...he was practically taking advantage of her, but she wanted it...Ichijou sighed and pressed his lips to her shoulder making her shiver lightly.

“Its fine...” he whispered against her skin, slowly standing up, yet never releasing her from his grasp. “We need to go.” He murmured into her neck.

“Do we have to?” she asked shifting slightly in her position so she could look into his eyes.

“Yes...”

Ichijou carried her to the door and set her on the floor. As much as he didn’t want to let her go, he knew he had to, whether it was that moment or later in life...

***

**Aura’s POV:**

_Days, weeks, months have gone by unnoticed. Every minute, every hour every day I’ve spent with Ichijou whether I was in the class, outside or with Zero...It bothered me...a lot, but I’ve learnt to deal with him always being near me...until eventually I couldn’t stand being away from him. I was addicted to the blonde man with emerald eyes...his lonely look and tender touch was what I ached for and yet he...he didn’t see my feelings, or just ignored them...Ichijou let me drink his blood, any time I wanted, as much as I wanted, however I wanted...and those were the happiest moments of my life. When he held me close, one arm wrapped around my waist another gently pressing my head to his neck...hearing his heart beat, feeling his warmth, listening to his soft moans as I trailed my tongue over the small wounds from my fangs...it was heaven, yet when I was done, everything was over. He let go of me...and left to another room leaving me alone..._

_I wanted to tell him, to confess, to make him realise...but every time I’ve started the conversation or slipped a slightest hint he would cut me off by a sharp remark which wasn’t like him. I didn’t understand why he acted like this...but I wanted to, I needed to know why he always tried to escape from the truths. Why he always treated me like a child...why he always made the silly remarks knowing that I hated it..._

_He took away my heart, he broke it into parts...but I’m still here, near him..._

_Once again winter changed with spring followed by the summer...life went on. I moved on, locked away my feelings, ignored them, and hated them with passion. I became colder, less passionate...yet sometimes I still ached for him...for his touch. But what surprised me was that Ichijou changed as well...he looked more, spoke less, and obeyed my every wish...his face was always saddened, his eyes were always lonely..._

_“What’s happening to you Ichijou...?”_

**END POV!!!**

Aura laid on the bed with her face buried in the soft pillows; she felt exhausted. Kaname had another fight with Zero which resulted with a couple of gun shots and bloody stains. She sighed turning to the side away from the bathroom door. Her hair fell on her face tickling her neck in process. Aura chuckled lightly pushing it away when the bathroom door opened and Ichijou walked out. She froze on her place and quickly sat up. She turned around at looked at him. His wet hair fell on his paler than usual face, his eyes reflected the same old sadness...Ichijou walked to the armchair and picked up and baggy t-shirt. He slipped it on and made his way to the bed not looking up at the girl that was eagerly waiting for him.

“Ichijou...” she called, her voice teased his ears and tore him inside. He slowly looked up at her. “What’s wrong?” Aura didn’t bother asking if he was okay, because judging by his looks he wasn’t.

“Nothing.” He replied laying down on the bed and turning away from her. Aura let out a quiet sigh of frustration the familiar feeling of need for his touch slowly wrapped around her body. Aura moved closer to the man that tried so hard to ignore her; her fingers gently ran over his back making him shiver.

“Aura...” he mumbled trying to say something in protest but his words got caught in his throat when her lips connected with his neck. Ichijou felt the electricity run through his veins as her tongue drew circles on his hair flesh. Aura sighed quietly and rested her chin on his shoulder.

“Ichijou...hold me.” she whispered ever so quietly. Ichijou froze; his body was aching for her yet his mind kept telling him no. He bit his lip slowly turning around and looking into her eyes. He sat up and gently wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer. Aura wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her cheek to his, loving his touch and his scent. Ichijou pulled her closer, making their chests collide; she wrapped her thin legs around him burying her face in the crook of neck but not to bite him, just to feel the warmth he was giving her. Ichijou ran his fingers through her soft hair before his hand pressed to the back of her neck pressing her lips closer to his neck. Aura gently pressed her lips to the crook of his neck, kissing the tender flesh...

“Bite me.” he whispered into her hair kissing her head in process.

Aura shook her head. “Not today...” she whispered back her small fists clenching his hair and the back of his neck. She wanted to kiss him...it surprised her that over the past 18 months, their lips never touched. She gently planted a kiss on his jaw line...

**Ichijou’s POV:**

_“...When I embrace you...my heart freezes. Your warm breath on my cold skin...what a perfect combination. And that burning...melting feeling again when you are in my arms...you are letting me do a lot, too much...it’s wrong. Your hair is so soft...when it frames your pale face, slightly covering your eyes...your lips slightly parted, it’s driving me insane. Why do you make me feel this way Aura? Why can’t I stop needing you, wanting you, loving you? When I know it’s wrong...I know that it will be over. You look so tempting and smell so delicious...your slightly parted lips whispering my name. That moment...you are mine. I don’t think I will survive if you will be touched...caressed by another man, when in reality...I AM that other man. You have to be mine...I’m selfish, I know. But I want you to always look at me...just me...”_

_I felt her body relax in hands and soon I knew she was asleep. I gently laid her body on the bed wrapping my arms around. A sigh escaped my lips as I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep..._

**END POV!!!**

***

“Gather up I have an announcement.” Kaname said walking in the middle of the room. Everybody slowly surrounded him in a circle listening carefully. “There will be a ball next Sunday. Both Day Classes and Night Classes will be gathered together in the largest ballroom located in the Day Class building. Now I expect all of you on the best behaviour. Make sure to ‘eat’ before attending the event.” His calmed voice pierced the silence of the room as he turned from one member to another. “At the end of the night an important announcement will be made,” his gaze stopped at Aura, he looked at her for a couple of minutes as if trying to say something his eyes.

Aura gazed at him in confusion; Kaname smiled reassuringly. “That’s all,” he said making his way out of the room.

Aura quickly made her way after him.”Kaname-sama...” she called. He stopped and turned around, a small smile appeared on his face.

“Yes Aura?”

“Tonight,” she started. “I’m supposed to be seeing Zero,” Kaname furrowed his eyebrows. He never approved their friendship but knew that there was nothing he could do about it. “...I want to go alone.”

Kaname raised his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t want Ichijou to come.” He explained patiently.

“Aura, it’s not safe. We cannot risk your life.” Kaname replied solemnly.

Aura’s look hardened. “I can take care of myself if needed; besides Zero would never hurt me. And you know that.”

Kaname didn’t reply; he knew she had a point but his own hate for Zero was overwhelming him. He let out a sigh and rubbed his temples.

“Fine.” He finally replied making her smile. “But if he...” he started but Aura cut him off.

“It will be fine I promise.” With that she skipped away quickly making her way outside.

***

Ichijou sat in the armchair waiting for Aura to return. It’s been over an hour since she left with Kaname. He sighed and stood up. He quickly made his way to Kaname’s room wanting to make sure that everything was alright. He knocked softly on the door which followed by a loud ‘Come in’. Ichijou walked in and closed the door. Kaname laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. When Ichijou quickly approached him he turned his gaze and looked at the blond.

“You want something?” he asked piercing him with his eyes.

“Where’s Aura? It’s been over an hour.” Ichijou replied nervously a slightly traces of anger heard in his voice.

“You mean you don’t know?” Kaname raised his eyebrow and sat up.

Ichijou shook his head impatiently.

“She is with Zero.” He replied simply. “She came to me tonight asking if she could go alone.”

“And you...let her?”

“Yes.” Kaname shrugged. Ichijou glared at the pure blood, wanting to tear him apart. He ran out his room and quickly made his way outside. He took a deep breath trying to catch her scent. He turned his head into the direction where a faint smell of her scent was coming from and ran.

***

Zero leaned closer to her neck inhaling her scent. His eyes turned red as he gently pressed his lips to her neck. He clenched his hands and frowned pulling away.

“I can’t...” he whispered not looking at her.

Aura moved closer and put her hand on his shoulder. “Do it Zero...if you drink my blood, your blood lust with lessen for a while.” She whispered looking at him.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” His voice was just above whisper. Aura smiled.

“You can’t hurt me. Now drink.” She moved closer and tilted her head to the side giving him a perfect view of her neck. Zero fought with himself for a couple of minutes before grabbing her and pulling her closer. His fangs gently pierced her skin making her gasp lightly. She clenched his shirt in her hands and closed her eyes. Her blood was quickly leaving her body. A smile spread on her face as she gently put a hand on the back on his head. She wanted to help him more than anything. Zero was her best friend for many years...even though she was from a vampire family he didn’t reject her, didn’t tell his parents, but protected her...always.

A loud crack brought them back to reality. Zero parted from her neck, a thin line of blood running down his face. His eyes were back to normal. They looked around to see Ichijou standing a couple of feet away. He was breathing heavily and glaring at the two people on the grass.

“Ichijou...” Aura mumbled just to be interrupted by his rough voice.

“Get away from him.” Ichijou hissed his eyes turning red. He clenched his fists and ran at Zero punching his square in the face. Aura gasped and grabbed his hand.

“Stop it.” she yelled pushing him away from Zero. Zero stood up wiping his face with his hand. His split lip was bleeding badly.

Ichijou pushed her away roughly making her fall. He threw another punch at Zero dodged it punching him in the stomach. Ichijou gasped while Zero punched him in the face. He glared with hatred and kicked Zero making him fall. Ichijou fell on top hitting him as hard as he could when someone jumped on his back and started pulling him back.

“Stop it you idiot, you’re hurting him.” Aura yelled angrily scratching his neck and back in process, making it bleed.

Ichijou hissed something and stood up. Aura released her grip and kneeled next to Zero. She touched his face gently. “Zero...” he looked at her with a small smile plastered on his face. Aura bit her finger and let the blood drip on his founds making them heal instantly. Zero grabbed her hand and licked her finger tasting her blood.

Ichijou glared and grabbed her hand yanking her upwards and dragging her away. He dragged her to their room and closed the door locking it from the inside.

“What’s your problem?” Aura asked loudly glaring lightly at the blond man.

“You are my problem Aura Valinor.” Ichijou snapped back. “Everything you do is my problem...your actions are ridiculous, brainless...why would you do something like that back there? I’m so tired of running after you, trying to protect. How can I if you don’t let me to protect you?” he yelled back helplessly.

“Stop treating me like a child Ichijou, because I’m not. I’m responsible for my actions. I’ve never asked you to cling onto to me and follow me everywhere I go. I don’t need that. I don’t need you.” She yelled annoyed not able to control her anger anymore.

Ichijou froze. Her words striked him like a hurricane. He felt his body go numb...she didn’t need him. Then why did she always want him to hold her? Why did she always want to be close to him? She refused drinking anyone else’s blood but his...why? She probably said it because she was man, then why did it hurt so much?

Aura sighed and started walking into the direction of the bathroom when a pair of strong but trembling hands wrapped around her body pulling her closer to a hard chest. Ichijou buried his face in her hair kissing her head. “You don’t need me...?” he whispered into her ear. She could hear the hurt in his voice but she just shook her head a no. Ichijou’s heart ached as he pressed his lips to her neck, kissing every inch on her skin. “You don’t want me?” he whispered against her skin, his hot breath tickling her.

Ichijou kissed his way to her jaw line, he caressed her face with his lips kissing every inch of it until his lips finally hit hers making them both freeze. What they felt when their lips met was indescribable. Ichijou wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him, closing any gaps between their bodies; Aura’s arms snaked around his neck as she pressed her lips back to his. Ichijou gently massaged her waist causing her to let out a soft moan against his lips. His outlined her lips begging for entrance but she held her mouth shut making him groan in frustration. One of his hands trailed down to her butt and gave it a light squeeze, making her gasp. Ichijou used the moment to slip his tongue into her mouth. They fought for dominance. Aura cut her tongue against one of his fangs filling his mouth with the taste of her blood. Ichijou’s eyes turned red as he held her tighter sucking on her tongue. Aura ran her fingers up and down his back causing him to shiver from her touch.

She moaned into his mouth and broke the kiss panting. They looked into each other’s eyes; it was enough for them to know what each was feeling. Ichijou pulled the thin cloak that held her dress together. It slipped from her body and fell on the floor with a soft thud. His eyes scanned her perfect petite figure in red silk underwear. He kneeled in front of her and wrapped his arms around her legs pressing his lips to her stomach. He trailed butterfly kisses over the soft flesh while she ran her fingers through his soft hair.

“You really don’t need me Aura?” he whispered against her skin. More than anything he wanted to hear her melodical voice whisper his name; more than anything he wanted to hear her confessions to him, yet fear never left him. What if she rejected him? She was a royalty, and who was he? Just another vampire...

“I need you Ichijou...” she whispered so quietly he could barely hear her voice. He stood up trailing his hands up her legs to her waist and her shoulders, then back to her waist. Ichijou gently lifted her up making her wrap her legs around his waist and crashed his lips against hers. He kissed and sucked and bit her lips making her moan in pleasure. Aura ran her fingers over his chest, outlining his muscles, causing him to grip on her waist whenever she pressed a pressure spot.

“I need you...more than anything in this world.” He whispered into her ear giving it a light bite. A pleasant shiver ran down her spine. His lips found hers as he carried her to the bed never breaking the kiss. He eased her on the bed while she caressed his back. Aura felt her bra loosen and soon it was flying all the way to the other end of the room. Ichijou massaged her breasts making her arch her back and break the kiss panting heavily. Pleasure and emotions over floating her.

She fought violently with his belt and eventually managed to take it off, along with his pants, leaving him in his boxers. His lips traveled to her neck leaving hickeys on his way, when they hit her sweet stop she moaned quietly clenching his hair in her hands, Ichijou smiled against her skin. He gently sucked and bit on her sweet spot until she felt a pair of fangs pierce her skin. It was pure bliss. He pressed her body into the bed while she held onto him tight moaning quietly. With a final sip Ichijou parted from her neck and kissed her lips letting her taste her own blood.

The final items of their clothing were off; Ichijou looked into her eyes.

“Aura I…” she pressed a finger to his lips preventing him from talking.

“Don’t say it now…” she whispered. “…tell me when this is over…”

Ichijou nodded lightly kissing her cheek. He entered her slowly not wanting to rush or hurt her in any way. Aura clenched onto him and bit his shoulder in process. Hot liquid ran down his body mixing with his cold sweat as he moved faster.

“Ichi…jou…” Aura moaned into his neck feeling the blissful feeling fill her body making her arch her back and shake violently. Ichijou let out a loud moa and collapsed on top of his lover. His breathing was fast but he wasn’t trying to regulate it. He laid on the side and ran his fingers over breasts running them down her stomach drawing circles around her belly button. He leaned closer and planted soft kisses all over her face.

“I love you Aura Valinor…” he whispered against her skin, his hot breath burning just as much as his words.

Aura closed her eyes and smiled. “I love you too…” the words left her lips quietly but reached his ears. Ichijou scooted her in his arms pressing his chest to her back.

“Sleep.” He whispered and with a final kiss on her neck he drifted to sleep.

***

**1 week later [the ball]**

Aura swayed in the dace with Aido laughing lightly at his perverted but sweet comments. They didn’t even notice all the people in the room watching them as they danced. When the music was over they heard everybody clap which made them turn around and look surprised at the people. Aura smiled. Aido being himself trailed his fingers over her cheek.

“Thank you for the dance my beautiful lady,” he whispered making his fan girls go crazy. Some fainted some glared at Aura angrily.

“You better go before your fan girls eat me alive.” She whispered back making his chuckle.

“And now ladies and gentlemen,” Kaname’s voice made everybody turn their head and look at him. Aura saw a young man standing next to him. She walked closer studying him carefully. She could tell he was a vampire. Long black hair, pale skin, deep blue eyes…Aura’s eyes travelled to Ichijou who stood next to Kaname but his eyes were glued to the guest. He glared angrily at the young man. Aura raised her eyebrows in surprise. “I would like to announce that we have a guest in our academy.” Kaname pointed at the young man beside him. “This is Sono Konoe, he will be stayed with us for a week or two.” The girls made cute eyes at the new guy making Aura chuckle lightly. “But that is not all…Aura please come closer…”

Aura gave him a surprised look but obeyed. She quickly walked to them smiling lightly.

“Aura Valinor this is your fiancé…”

The ballroom fell silent. Everybody stared at the people standing in the middle of the room. The color left Aura’s face and her eyes widened. She took a step back shaking her head.

“Aura…my love,” Sono stepped closer kneeling in front of her and taking her hand in his. Ichijou took a step further clenching his fists violently glaring at the scene, but a cold look from Kaname stopped him from any further actions. Sono kissed her hand making her shiver but not from pleasure…she pulled her hand away and hid it behind her.

“Fiancé?” she mumbled her heart dropping and breaking into millions pieces.

“Yes my love, our wedding will take place in one month from now, that was a wish of our parents.” Sono stood up and smiled at her letting her see his perfect white teeth. She looked up at Ichijou…his face reflect pity and pain…he turned away not bearing to look at her.

“Please excuse me,” Aura whispered quickly walking out of the room. When she was nowhere in sight she broke into running. She ran and ran and ran until she couldn’t take it anymore. She collapsed on the cold floor of the academy wiping her tears away. Her hair was a mess and her dress was torn on one side. She heard footsteps behind her but she didn’t look up. A cold hand landed on her shoulder. She recognized it immediately.

“Did you know?” she asked solemnly. No reply followed. Aura looked up at Ichijou. Hair fell on his eyes preventing her from seeing them. Yet she saw water stains on his pale cheeks.

“Yes…” he whispered sitting next to her on the floor.

Aura’s heart hurt. Every inch of her body hurt from his words. Her hands trebled; she clenched them into fists when a pair of warm ones covered them. She quickly pulled away like they were poisoned. Ichijou gave her a hurt look and stood up.

“Everything you told me was a lie…” she whispered swallowing her tears.

“No. Nothing was a lie.” Ichijou yelled helplessly. “Not a single word.” His voice cracked.

Aura turned around. He heard a sob coming from her. He wanted nothing more but to wrap his arms around her and hold her close to him. He couldn’t…he couldn’t bring himself to.

“I love you Aura …I can’t live without you.” He whispered walking closer. She felt his body heat behind her yet he didn’t touch her.

“Don’t say that now…now that we can’t be together…” she whispered wiping away her tears but more of them came. “Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked turning around to face him. Their green eyes met.

“Because I wanted you to love me…I was being selfish…but I wanted you to love me. Just me. Even though we could never be together…” Ichijou whispered looking away. Aura looked at him for a couple of minutes before her hand connected with his face. The echo from the slap flew through the empty halls of the academy.

“I hate you…” she whispered as she turned around and ran off. Ichijou grabbed his hand and fell on his knees tears streaming down his face…he knew that moment would come, but he never thought it would be so painful…

***

The week passed just as fast as it came. Aura stood next to her fiancé outside the Academy, the whole Night Class surrounded them saying their goodbyes. Aura hugged each one of them whispering good bye and thanking them for the hospitality. The only person that wasn’t there was Ichijou…it hurt her, but she didn’t expect him to come. Aura look at Sono who was discussing something with Kaname. He was a nice guy but her heart belonged to another…

Ruka leaned closer to her ear and whispered.

“He is in his room if you still want to see him.”

Aura’s eyes widened. Did she want to see him? _*I do…*_ her heart skipped a beat.

“I…I’ll be right, I forgot something…” she mumbled running off to academy. Sono looked at her in confusion while Kaname let out a quiet sigh. He knew exactly what she ‘forgot’.

Aura ran up the staircase into the male dorms and quickly made her way to the familiar door, she didn’t bother knocking, and she kicked it open and ran inside. Ichijou stood in the middle of the room looking helplessly. He was pale and looked sick…

“Ichijou…” she mouth running to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Ichijou didn’t hesitate a second, his arms tightened around her neck. He felt her tears fall on the crook of his neck. He closed his eyes tightly, it hurt.

“Aura…you came back…” he whispered into her hair. He lifted her up in his arms making her wrap her legs around his waist.

Their lips met. After a long painful week their lips touched once again making them forget everything around them. They were in their world…of love and passion. The world of hidden desires, without pain, without heartbreak…

They could taste each other’s tears making the kiss salty but they didn’t part away. Aura ran her fingers through his hair savoring the feeling of it against her skin. Ichijou ran his hands over her back, memorizing every inch of it for the last time…

After a couple of minutes they broke apart…they looked into each other’s eyes before their lips met once again.

Aura clenched his shirt in her hands and gently pushed him away taking a couple of steps back.

“Goodbye Ichijou…” she whispered walking to the door when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. Ichijou rested his chin on her head savoring the last moments together.

“I love you.” He whispered letting her go. It took her all her strength not to break down. Aura opened the door but before she walked out a simple phrase escaped her lips:

“I will always love you…” she slammed the door and ran…she just ran as fast as she could…to get away from him, need to walk away from him….get away, walk away…run away…

Ichijou fell on his bed and stared the ceiling. “Love you,” he mouthed closing his eyes and falling into trance....


End file.
